Amnesia Amore
by Theanimekitty89
Summary: Requested by ArgentinaV. An incident in the woods cause Dax to lose something very important to him and Bravo's there to help him put back the pieces of himself. Well, in his own way. Rating may get up and beware of the upcoming gayness.


_**A/N:**__ So, it's come to my attention that my hiatus should get sped up a little, so I can do so more updates. While that's not entirely wrong, I'd like to say that it's going to take a while for me to catch up on the Monsuno episodes seeing as I'm now hooked on a series that's in it's 145__th__ episode. So please, any further rushing isn't going to change much, okay? Without further ado, here's a story on the request of ArgentivaV._

_I hope you'll enjoy, it's going to be a little crackish._

* * *

**01 – **

Kicking a pebble considerably far away in the distance that just happened to have crossed the African-Australian boy's way, Dax continued his angry way through the thick and seemingly quiet woods, muttering curses and lashing out randomly as he did. Now this hardly seemed to be a surprise to many of us, even less when words such as '_damn Suno always has to team up with Glasses and Princess_' and '_they always blame for pretty much everything'_. His hands balled into tight fists inside of his pants pockets and just as he appeared in front of a tree that he hadn't quite seen coming, he bend his upper body backwards and slammed a fist right into its centre with all the force he could muster. If the Lowlander hadn't been shaking with pent up anger, he might've thought that the vibrations of that punch travelled through the thick wood for a moment. But alas, he was royally pissed and with a dissatisfied grunt he continued his way to annoy the hell out of nature.

Now it could've been his imagination, but Dax thought _that _might've been the reason why Darkspin had managed to spot him so quickly. But who was he to deny the right to be completely crushed by his Monsunos because honestly he could use a little energy and destroying these peoples spirits sounded absolutely wonderful to him.

"You guys picked the wrong time to fuck with me, mates."

Medea gave a mocking, shrill laughter before ordering her alleys to launch their Monsunos at him. Three against one was kinda unfair. For them. Dax only needed to summon his Bioblaze and it practically wiped the three opponents before it with its Wave Cutter Strike, hitting all three simultaneously and making them fly a decent distance away into the forest. While Medea's three lackeys were fussing over the amount of damage they'd all taken altogether, Dax gave the leader a mocking wave to step forward and attack him already. "Thought you said you was goin' get payback but the way I'm seein' it, I'm still up and didn't pay a dine."

The words of mock didn't exactly give the Lowlander his desired reaction and _that_ brought him out of his victorious rush. Medea's pink lips stretched into an excitedly evil smile and pointing her finger directly at Dax' Monsuno, she exclaimed; "_Launch the sonic cannon!"_

And that's when shit started taking a turn for the worse.

Apparently, Medea had already had full and total control over the situation. From above the ground and flying tall in the sky, two of the woman's Monsunos – Dragonwolf and Poinsonwing – the latter holding the former airborne with its strong vice-grip as Dragonwolf prepared a deadly attack from it's gear that apparently was a fully-equipped cannon.

The exact same moment that the cannon had finished loading was also the same time that Dax had spotted the Monsunos from above and frozen in place, a second too late to order Bioblaze to dodge or even to retreat it to its core.

The attack almost caused time to stop as its impact collided with the Dragonfly Monsuno and Dax' screaming was nearly overridden by the sheer blow from that shot that seemed to completely vaporize his Monsuno, _his companion_. The power from that same impact shook the dark-skinned body from its spot and blew him away backwards into the air, his breath and voice caught in his throat until Dax hit something solid with such a force that he thought his skull had broken into two. Fresh pain rippled throughout his body similar to that of a pebble dropped in a lake, although to his surprise the pain unexpectedly dulled out. No responses from his mind could order his body to move and Dax ever so slowly felt himself hyperventilate when blood trickled down the side of his face and mingled with the dirt of the ground. The faint but familiar sound of a Monsuno returning to its core sounded in the Lowlander's ringing ears but he couldn't distinguish if it belonged to him or the Darkspin.

"Don't count your cores before they're taken, Daxie-boy," Medea's sultry voice said somewhere. "You should make a habit of it when dealing with the Queen of Darkspin. If anyone does find you before you're dead, that is," she paused to let out a humming giggle. "It was a_ pleasure_ doing business with you!"

Dax knew that he should be beyond angry now; that he should pull himself from the dirt and fight Medea with his bloody fists if he had to, but his body just didn't correspond with his brain anymore. He couldn't feel that mad either; a strange tranquillity started to seep into him like a drug, numbing his every limb until the only thing sounding in his ears was his own heartbeat.

**- Strike Squad - **

After an hour or so, a small but robust and combat-effective vehicle drove closely by around the scenery of a recent battle, slowing down until finally coming to a halt. The travellers inside revealed themselves to be five teens, all wearing matching battle-armour but otherwise diverse in looks and height. Their redheaded leader took a minute to scan the surroundings with a pair of binoculars, silently observing the deserted environment.

"Given the rather large damage that's been done to this particular area, I'd say Team CoreTech have already been here," Tango put a hand on her hips, boredly eyeing the woods. "From the looks of it, it might've been a rather violent fight so it'd be too stupid of them to stick around. We should get going."

"Wait," Alpha called out, putting away his binoculars to gaze onto a certain direction. "I see something blue gleaming. An object, I think."

"You think they left something?" X-ray asked in question, watching curiously as his leader quickly went over to the direction he had pointed out, kneeling and searching around the tall grass until he brought something interesting up in his hand. A CoreTech Core.

"I'm not so sure they would leave one of their cores lying around on purpose," Alpha continued, inspecting the core further. "There also appears to be blood trails around here too. I doubt they encountered a group that could deal this much damage to the entirety of their team but one of them might just be injured."

"Which means that they're not only slowed down considerably because of this but the trail of blood can lead us right to them," Kilo added, the details of this newfound discovery sounding very promising to his ears.

"If that appears to be the case, we'll not let this opportunity go to waste. Spread out, Strike Squad and find the CoreTech members. Even further clues that might lead to their whereabouts will suffice."

"Yes, sir," the four others agreed in union before launching their Monsunos out and scattered from their meeting spot in a search to find their enemies. Bravo sat on top of Deadfall, lazily gazing around and wondered who the injured one in Team CoreTech would be. He stopped abruptly upon hearing a few soft but audible noises coming from his left, so he ordered his Monsuno to go steadily but cautiously, in case it was another one of those traps that the Strike Squad had encountered before. Bravo's senses were on full alert when he approached his target, the long leaves and thick bushes making it rather difficult for him to make out the presence in front of him before he got close enough. The sight was definitely not one he had expected to encounter.

Dax was leaning clumsily against the trunk of a tree, his beanie lying dirty and bloodied on the ground beside him. He was passed out, that much was clear, probably due to blood loss and the exhaustion of when he had dragged himself all the way this far and simply collapsed. Bravo jumped off Deadfall and onto the ground with a thump, calmly walking towards the Lowlander with less caution now as he kneeled before him to inspect his wounds. Drops of blood fell steadily down the side of Dax' head from a wound that was definitely at the back of his skull, sweat coated his dark skin in a gleaming layer and his lower lip was split and a drop of liquid red fell from there too.

Bravo reached forward and wiped the blood away from the other's lip, a small smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Why, Dax, long time no see."

* * *

_**A/N:**__ To be continued. _


End file.
